


Puppy Love

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Olivarry Shorts [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a puppy, Fluff, M/M, Olivarry big bang 2016, Puppies, but he is cute like one, flarrow, not really - Freeform, oliver queen/felicity smoak friendship, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Olivarry + puppies = adorable Do I need to say more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a different fic I was going to post for the big bang challenge but it didn't save but luckily I had a backup I could post. I was never actually planning on posting this fic because I don't believe it is very good and I just wrote it when I was thinking about how cute olivarry would be with puppies but oh well.

It all started because Thea wanted to go on vacation for a few weeks with Oliver for 'sibling bonding time' as she called it. Oliver didn't want to leave his German Shepherd, Archer, in a kennel so he asked his best friend Felicity to watch him. Her golden retriever, Rosie, and his dog got along great, a little too great. Now around 4 months later, 2 for the pregnancy and 2 until he could separate the pups, he's stuck with 6 little puppies. There were 8 but Thea had to have one and Felicity wouldn't get rid of the runt.

Technically they should be Felicity's problem but Oliver knows that if he didn't take them she would never get rid of them. Oliver is being very careful about finding new homes for the puppies, he's requiring a vet reference before he agrees to meet anyone. Barry Allen is the first person Oliver agreed to meet to see the puppies.

Currently Barry is on the floor in the gated off area Oliver is keeping the dogs in. He's been playing with the puppies for at least half an hour now and is no closer to deciding which one he wants to buy. He just keeps saying that they are just so cute. Oliver would agree but he thinks Barry is way more cute than all 6 of the puppies combined. Oliver snaps a picture of Barry holding one of the darker colored puppies that resembles more of a shepherd than it does a retriever to send to Felicity. He attaches the photo to a text message telling her how she's ruining his life. She quickly sends several heart eye emojis followed by a few laughing emojis.

"What do you think of this little guy?" Barry asks holding up the dark colored puppy. Oliver puts his phone is his pocket and steps into the puppy area to access the dog. He has to admit that the puppy is one of his favorites, it's so much more energetic than its brothers and sisters.

"I think you guys would be a good fit, but I believe that dog is a girl." Oliver says smiling. 

 

“Oh.” Barry mumbles blushing and puts the puppy back down and grabs one of the more golden colored puppies.

"But this one is also adorable." Barry says while holding the wiggling puppy.

"They all are quite cute but the one you just had is my favorite of them."

"Oh then I don't want to take away your favorite, you should keep her." 

"No if you want him then you can have her, I'm fine with just Archer I really don't need another dog." Oliver says handing him the puppy in question.

"If you're sure then yes I want her." Barry says slowly accepting the dog from Oliver.

"Ok then that will be $125." Oliver tells him as he stands up and steps out of the puppy area.

Once Barry pays he picks up his new puppy and puts her in the cage he brought along. Oliver reminds him that he has his number and not to hesitate to call if he has any problems or questions regarding the puppy. Barry smiles and thanks him before leaving.

~~~

"So how did it go with the cute puppy guy? He looked like he was a literal puppy." Felicity asks next time she and Oliver hang out.

"He bought the darkest color one, the one that we both liked." Oliver tells her.

"And?" Felicity says giving him a look meaning she expects more.

"And what? That was it?" 

"Are you telling me that you didn't ask out the guy who looks like a puppy?" Felicity says slapping Oliver on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Oliver answers as he takes a few steps away from her.

"I swear Oliver I don't know how you've ever had a relationship in your life, you're hopeless. 

 

“I would take offense to that but.” Oliver shrugs knowing it's true.

 

~~~

 

Oliver is sitting in his living room two weeks later playing with the two remaining puppies when he gets a call from an unknown number. He sighs and puts down one of the dogs he eventually gave in and named Arrow. Felicity had laughed and told him that Oliver was going to end up keeping the dog.

 

“Hello?” Oliver asks when he answers his phone.

 

“Hi, Oliver? It's Barry I bought a puppy from you a few weeks ago.”

 

“Oh hey Barry yeah I remember you, what's up?” Oliver questions.

 

“The puppy seems really sad and I was wondering if you had any of the puppies left that she could play with for a day.”

 

“Yeah I have two left. I'm not busy tomorrow we could go to a park or something with them.” Oliver offers.

 

“That would work for me and Scarlet, that what I named her.” Barry tells him.

 

“That's cute, would around 3 work for you?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright I'll text you a location tomorrow, bye Barry.” Oliver says with a small smile on his face.

 

“Thank you Oliver, see you tomorrow.”

 

~~~

 

“Oh my god Oliver you have to ask him out!” Felicity exclaims when Oliver calls to ask if he could borrow her dog, Rosie, tomorrow to take to the park.

 

“Felicity.” Oliver sighs.

 

“Don't Felicity me if you don't ask out the literal puppy I will never forgive you and I'll tell Thea about it so she won't forgive you either. He obviously wanted to see you again otherwise he wouldn't of called you so ask him out!” 

 

“I'll think about it.” Oliver tells her wishing that he just said that he thought the remaining puppies missed their mother instead of the truth.

 

“You better ask him out.” 

 

“Ok I'll ask him now can I borrow Rosie or not.”

 

“Of course you can if it will help you get a date.” Felicity agrees.

 

~~~

 

“Hey Oliver.” Barry greets as he walked over to the park bench Oliver is waiting at. Barry sets down Scarlet next to the other 4 dogs before sitting next to Oliver.

 

“Hey Barry, glad to see you found the park.” Oliver smiles.

 

“It wasn't that hard after I looked up directions. You found anyone interested in those guys yet?” Barry asks pointing towards the puppies.

 

“I've decided to keep the brown one, I grew to attached to him. The golden one still needs a home, she's a sweet girl but nobody seems to want her.” Oliver says frowning.

 

“What did you name him and I'm sure that you'll find a good home for her.”

 

“Arrow.”

 

“Isn't your other dog named Archer, Archer and Arrow really?” Barry asks raising an eyebrow.

 

“Don't judge.” Oliver laughs.

 

“I'm not.” Barry says and Oliver doesn't believe him so he glares.

 

“Ok so I promised my friend that I would ask you out because in her words ‘you are a literal puppy’ so what do you say?” Oliver asks a bit nervous.

 

“I'd like that, would today be to soon?” Barry asks with a smile.

 

“Not all all, we could drop off all the dogs at my place and go out for dinner?” Oliver suggests and Barry agrees.

 

~~~

 

-about a month later-

 

Barry and Oliver are in Oliver's living room with Felicity and Thea along with the dogs. Thea has been busy lately so it's the first time she's actually meeting Barry.

 

“See Thea he's a literal puppy!” Felicity exclaims waving her hands toward Barry to Thea. Barry blushes slightly and Oliver laughs and pulls him closer.

 

“You're right he is.” Thea agrees.

 

“I'm not a puppy, this is a puppy.” Barry says holding up Dash, the golden puppy who he ended up taking.

 

“Aw the puppy is holding a puppy!” Felicity squeals. Barry frown and Oliver kisses the top of his head.

 

“Sorry Barr but I have to agree with the girls you're like an adorable puppy.” Oliver tells him and Barry frowns even more. Oliver laughs and leans in to kiss away his frown.

 

“Aww” Felicity and Thea say at the same time. Barry smiles slightly and Oliver gives him another quick peck before turning back to the girls to continue their conversation.


End file.
